Jurassic World (CarsFan360's Style)
Cast *Owen Grady - Buzz Lightyear *Claire Dearing - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Vic Hoskins - Emperor Zurg *Simon Masrani - Hadithi (The Lion Guard) *Zack and Gary Mitchell - Zach and Cody Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Lowery Cruthers - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Barry Sembène - Genie (Aladdin) *Dr. Henry Wu - Rick (Rick and Morty) *Karen Mitchell - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Scott Mitchell - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Vivian Krill - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Katashi Hamada - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Zara Shealy - Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Nick - E.B. (Hop) *Mr. DNA - Sid (Ice Age) *Indominus Rex - Lysandre (Pokemon) *Rexy - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Blue - K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Charlie - Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Delta - Colewort (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Echo - Genesis (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Mosasaurus - Diving Belle (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Buzz-lightyear-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-55.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Owen Grady Mira-nova-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-87.9.jpg|Mira Nova as Clarie Dearing ZurgBLoSC.png|Emperor Zurg as Vic Hoskins Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Simon Masrani Zack-y-cody-yt-portada.jpg|Zack and Cody Martin as Zack and Gary Mitchell Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka as Lowery Cruthers Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie as Barry Sembène Agent-pleakley-stitch-the-movie-4.7.jpg|Rick as Dr. Henry Wu Odette in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|Odette as Karen Mitchell Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Scott Mitchell Kayley.jpg|Kayley as Vivian Krill Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Katashi Hamada Crysta watches me through the camera.png|Crystal as Zara Shealy E.B. (Hop).jpg|E.B. as Nick Sid (Ice Age).jpg|Sid as Mr. DNA Lysandre.png|Lysandre as Indominus Rex Enid.png|Enid as Rexy K.O..png|K.O. as Blue Mrs Dendy.png|Dendy as Charlie Colewort.png|Colewort as Delta Genesis Cat Form.png|Genesis as Echo Diving Belle.png|Diving Belle as Mosasaurus Category:CarsFan360 Category:Jurassic World Spoofs